The Rose
by Scooterbug8515
Summary: A single rose, just one single rose, is a masterpiece in beauty. Yet such beauty must be protected for one cannot just pluck a rose from its nurturing ground. Many men will pay dearly for to win the heart of a young woman who he feels for, asserting that the glories and wonders of the woman put the rose to shame. It is in fact the thoughts of one James Potter.


A single rose, just one single rose, is a masterpiece in beauty, stem long and graceful reminiscent of the length and beauty of woman. This all leads up to a delicate blossom of the purest and richest red; so pure so innocent so beautiful that it puts all other colors to shame. They cower in fear to behold such beauty and glory. For something so noble to be placed on a flower places it at a beauty beyond compare. With a rose each petal is hand crafted and safely nestled into the blossom in perfect order, not one is it's equal. Each petal is soft to the touch putting the glories of silk to shame if one could truly grasp a cloud it would be much as the softness and luxury of a rose petal. If a bed could be made of rose petals it would be a great luxury to be reveled in. Then the smell of a rose is a euphoria in and of itself, it cannot be matched or compared to any one thing and can only be described as bliss. Its smell is sweet and dignified it can almost make one's mouth water as man starving does for food, but that casts the rose in much too harsh of a light.. The delight brought by this one single rose it unlike any other. One is ever wanting and craving more of this one single rose always coming back, wanting more.

Yet such beauty must be protected for one cannot just pluck a rose from its nurturing ground. Rose though supple in beauty has one nasty side to it and that is the torn, green and harsh with envy. The thorn is almost that of the devil, small in nature but vicious in bite. It litters the stem with its harshness hording the beauty of the rose to its self. If it cannot have the roses beauty then no one shall. The torn is green with envy and tipped red with fury, though this red is not the depth and beauty of the rose, it is harsh and cruel almost brown and disheartening. Ever it will protect that rose keeping one from merely snatching it away, much like love, but a description of love is for another time though much of the rose can be harkened unto love for a rose is not only a symbol of love of a mere token of beauty, the rose itself represents love in it's form it is in essence love brought into a physical form and it is not a token of beauty but the essence of beauty though as stated before protected by what can be called a disfigurement.

How to rescue such a fair and wonderful delight such as the rose from the disparaging cruelties of the thorn is to but sever and separate the two from each other. It is a task sometimes difficult to do but well worth it to obtain such beauty; something many men will pay dearly for to win the heart of a young woman who he feels for, asserting that the glories and wonders of the woman put the rose to shame. Yet this is rare that such an assertion of a man is true though he may be blinded to the fact. Yet this is the thought of many men it is in fact the thoughts of one James Potter, but in his case he may be accurate in his assertion when it comes to the fair Lily Evans who is indeed like a rose its self, making the tale of love between the two one much as that of what a rose is and what it represents.

Lily Evans is one with pale skin in her younger years some would even jokingly call her Snow White, which to apply the description of such a fairytale princess to Lily Evans in her younger years would have been quite accurate save for the raven locks. Lily was and always will be the proud owner of flaming red hair. It was the second thing James noticed about her the first being her eyes, liquid pools of green that seemed to be fathomless, at least in the mind of one James Potter. Most people do notice Lily's hair first but not James it was the eyes first.

Though a rather lovely picture of Lily is being painted at this moment do know that she not entirely the epitome of perfection like the rose is but she is one who can come close and in the mind of James Potter her beauty does truly surpass that of a rose without causing him to entirely blind as some have to be to think that a rose pales to a woman's beauty. As time passed Lily did loose some of her pale color (which was smattered with freckles or angle kisses as her mum would always say) and did not have the snow white skin like the fairy tale princess so she lost the nickname Snow White seeing as he kept only one feature in common with the princess and that was red lips that 'put the red red rose to shame' though there is no red that compares to that of the rose Lily's lips matched that, he lips matched that of a rose petal in more than just color they also held a softness that can not be compared and an unexplained lure and if a man were allotted one taste he would be forever left begging for more. Yet few ever get a taste of Lily's lips for they are protected by a torn. It is the same thorn that protects Lily herself and her heart keeping it from ever being plucked away like a rose would be if it were without its thorns.

How is Lily protected so? Her mouth third highlight of her beauty is the most deadly and dangerous part of her as well causing an ice to form in her eyes and a flame to produce in her hair causing her beauty to almost melt away and almost be a terror of which one would love to flee from yet are rooted to the spot in terror a siren of Greek mythology might be an accurate description of Miss Lily Evans, though her beauty is what is the lure for men particularly our James Potter rather than a musical call. Yet when fallen into this trap, men are fated to their doom and this seems to be the case for the young Mr. Potter. He has already on occasion felt the burn of Lily's wrath the deadly poison she spews like the burn of a dragon's fire being shot directly at him. This is the thorn Lily wares, she almost seems to have a heart of stone and has a temper that can cause an unsuspecting fool to fall victim to it, though her greatest poison seems reserved mainly for Mr. Potter. Weather James will be able to reach past the thorns that Lily produces is questioned but he is one determined man having fallen in love at first sight, and with each return to the jagged rocks that surround this siren of beauty he fall deeper in love with her while she spurns him more and more each thorn from her mouth harsher and redder than the last, why James continues on is a mystery to all but him.


End file.
